


Half God, Half Devil

by Terminallydepraved



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android!Gavin Reed, Breathplay, Consensual Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Grinding, Human Hacker!Nines, M/M, Sexual Tension, reverse!au - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 04:04:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20221492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminallydepraved/pseuds/Terminallydepraved
Summary: Nines just wanted to go out for a bit, but it really did figure that his clingy android wouldn't let him leave that easily.





	Half God, Half Devil

**Author's Note:**

> the lovely chowbot couldnt get enough of this au so here we are with some more! i hope you guys enjoy it, and if you wanna see more of this au, check out my past fics tagged Reverse!au for them! As always, the title of this fic is taken from an In This Moment song by the same name. check it out too for maximum immersion <3

The shitty fluorescent lights in a bathroom really had a way of bringing out every single imperfection on Nines’s face. The deep bags beneath his eyes, the sickly paleness of his complexion— Nines rested his weight on the counter, sighing heavily as he took in his appearance. No one had warned him how bad house-arrest would be for his skin. But, then again, it wasn’t as if he’d ever been all that healthy looking to begin with. 

It didn’t matter much, did it? It wasn’t like he was going out to impress anyone. Nines stood a little straighter and ran the tip of his finger beneath his eye to fix the wobbly line he’d managed to make with his dull eyeliner pen. He needed a new one, and he’d go out and get one, but for the moment he had to make due with what he had. Going to the corner store didn’t necessarily require a full face of flawless makeup anyway. It didn’t need to be perfect. He was doing this to feel human after all, not attractive. 

A wolf-whistle sounded behind him. In the tile-lined bathroom, the sound echoed loudly, eliciting a wince. Nines didn’t turn around. He knew who it was. Who else  _ could  _ it be? 

“That’s really unnecessary, Gavin.”

“I thought you came in here and died or something, but I guess you were just getting yourself dolled up,” Gavin spoke, his voice coming a bit closer. Nines glanced in the mirror and saw the android had invited himself into the bathroom. He was paused by the entrance, probably realizing the two of them wouldn’t fit very well if he felt like approaching fully. “What’s the occasion? Shit, was this supposed to be a surprise? Did you do all of this for me?”

That made Nines snort. “Hardly.” Fuck. His finger slipped a little, smearing some of the liner. He reached for his black-spotted washcloth and wiped away the rest. He’d have to try again. He reached for the pen and gave Gavin a quick once over. The stupid android was barely dressed, like always. Just a tank top that clung to his chest and sweatpants that didn’t hide the fucking monster between his legs. Nevermind that Nines was the one to put it there. He was allowed to hate it too. 

At least, that’s what he told himself. 

“Oh,” Gavin said flatly. “Then what’s going on? You got a meeting at the precinct I don’t know about?”

“No. Why would I put on makeup for that? I’m going…” He paused to think. If he told Gavin he was going to the corner store for more energy drinks and cigarettes the android would just throw a fit, insist on going along, and then Nines would never smoke again. He pursed his lips at the thought. “I’m going to a bar,” Nines lied, leaning forward to draw the eyeliner carefully along his lower eyelid. Androids weren’t allowed in those. Goddamnit, why was this so hard to do? It was a finicky line to follow, and he’d never been all that good at applying makeup. He frowned at his reflection and stabilized his wrist with his other hand. “So, nothing that involves you, Gavin.”

Gavin snorted, kicking his foot up as he leaned against the door frame. “Well, that’s just rude. You’ve got alcohol here. You don’t need to go out.”

Nines sighed at the line he’d managed to draw. It was on the thicker side, making him look less like a sultry, demure stranger and more like an overzealous goth kid playing with his older sister’s makeup. God, why had he even bothered? It’d take a lot more than some concealer and liner to make himself look alive. But ugh, he’d already done one eye. He couldn’t just go out without doing the other—

“Hey, are you listening to me?” Gavin muttered, crossing his arms petulantly. 

“It’s hard not to,” he retorted, shooting Gavin’s reflection a glare. “You talk so fucking loud.”

“Then tell me what you’re going out for,” the android demanded. He cast out a hand as if to showcase the shitty fucking apartment. “What’s a bar got that isn’t right here already?”

Nines looked over his shoulder to give Gavin a withering look. “Are you serious?”

Gavin just raised a brow and waited. 

“Christ.” Nines shook his head as he turned back to face the mirror. He gave in and began in on the other eye. Struggling through it would do him better than giving Gavin more of his attention. “Do you want a list?”

“I wouldn’t be opposed to hearing one.”

Of course he wouldn’t. “Alphabetical or numerical?”

“Nines,” he said flatly. “Stop being a bitch.”

“Impossible. You could say I’m hardwired for it.” He stuck out his tongue and tried to give himself a cat-eye wing. It was probably a far cry from a proper one. Whatever. Nines capped the eyeliner and tossed it down on the cluttered counter. Should he try for some blush? Last time he tried that it’d made him look feverish. 

He grimaced. Maybe not then.

Nines startled when something touched him. He lifted his eyes and saw Gavin had left his perch by the door. The android was leaning into him from behind now, chest brushing his back. Nines sucked in an involuntary breath. Gavin was very warm. He always was, but in the drafty, chilly bathroom, it was quickly brought to the forefront of his attention. 

“Oh, Nines,” Gavin sing-songed in a sigh, shaking his head pitifully. “You’re too sexy to be funny. No one told you, did they? Why don’t you just tell me why you’re going to a bar so we can end the song and dance early and take this to the bedroom where it belongs?” At that he wrapped his arms around Nines from behind, his big, rough hands cupping Nines through his shirt. Unbidden, Nines looked at their reflection in the mirror. He looked a bit feverish now. Definitely not dead.

“What do you want, Gavin?” Nines muttered, tearing his eyes away from the sight. He gave a token shrug but it didn’t free him from Gavin’s hold. Then again, he hadn’t really expected it to anyway. 

“Me? I wanna make you sweat your makeup off,” Gavin said, simple as anything. “I saw some goth girl porn last night. Do you think I can fuck you hard enough that it’ll run down your cheeks all streaky?” 

Knowing Gavin and knowing himself, Nines could answer that question with a decided  _ probably.  _ Internally only though. As it was, Nines just did what he could to avoid encouraging Gavin at all. He avoided eye contact and tried to swallow down the messy blush staining his cheeks. “Sounds like a waste of eyeliner,” he managed. “And I told you already,” he added, lifting his hands to fix his already styled hair. “I’m going out. You can entertain yourself tonight.”

Gavin buried his face between Nines’s shoulder blades and groaned like the human he wasn’t. Nines rolled his eyes. Did he think that would make him feel guilty for leaving him home? Gavin had the entire internet in his head. He’d just watch more porn and come up with more tacky ideas to try out once Nines got home. Nines fumbled through his makeup bag for something else to throw on his face. Concealer maybe. Anything to cover up just how much this conversation was getting to him.

Gavin didn’t let it go though. His LED was circling yellow, his processors whirling at full speed. “Come  _ on,”  _ he ground out, gripping the fabric of Nines’s shirt all the tighter. It’d wrinkle at this point. “What is it? Is my dick not good enough for you now? You gotta go looking for those drunk fuckers who don’t even know how fucking sexy you are?”

The blush was back, along with an unexpected warmth in the center of Nines’s chest. He shifted his weight and tried to sidle out of Gavin’s grip, but any movement on his part just made Gavin hold him even tighter. 

“Maybe you aren’t as good as you think you are,” Nines answered snidely. 

Gavin stilled. The LED flickered red for a split second before going back to a contemplated yellow. “Is that so?”

The change in tone was silent but still as impactful as a gunshot. Nines stiffened. Gavin’s hands were moving, shifting around, reaching higher—

“I think you’re fucking with me,” Gavin said as he looped his hand around Nines’s throat. Nines swallowed instinctively, and Gavin’s reflection grinned like an asshole. Nines immediately looked away. He breathed slowly and smoothly, forcing himself to stay unaffected. It was hard though. His skin tingled. His blood was beginning to turn hot. He closed his eyes when Gavin chuckled against his ear. The scrape of his stubble sent shivers down his spine. “You’ve been fucking with me this whole time, haven’t you? Come on, open your eyes. You can’t hide from me when I’m right here.”

“Gavin…” The hand tightened around his throat enough to make Nines open his eyes. He fought and lost the battle to keep his gaze away from the mirror, and it all happened within the span of a heartbeat. Nines met his own eyes and immediately colored, his breath coming just a touch faster as Gavin hooked his chin over his shoulder and smirked at the picture they made. The hard bulge of his cock through his sweats found its way to Nines’s ass, pinning him between the sink counter and Gavin as solidly as if he’d been placed there by design. Gavin’s hand was still loose-ish. A warning squeeze told him it wouldn’t be for much longer. 

“You know I can tell when you’re lying, right?” Gavin drawled against his ear. His LED was blue now, confident and assured. The whiskery kiss of his stubble against Nines’s cheek was earth-shattering. His fingers squeezed down just a little, feeling the rings that made up his trachea. “Every inch of you gives you away. If you really want me to buy it? Like,  _ really  _ want me to fall for it, wanna know what you gotta do?”

Nines shook as Gavin pulled his head back to rest on his shoulder. The position wasn’t comfortable. His neck was arched just a hair too far to be natural, and every swallow made him hyper-aware of how firmly Gavin held him. He parted his lips. He let out a croak that almost sounded like, “What?”

Gavin laughed low and heady in against his ear, punctuating it with a firm kiss. He rolled his hips against Nines’s ass. He squeezed tight enough for black spots to dance behind Nines’s eyes. “You gotta say my dick isn’t the best you’ve ever had,” he answered. “Simple as that.”

Nines opened his mouth. “Your dick—”

“Ah, ah, ah,” Gavin cut in, tightening his hand. Nines let out a stifled wheeze, his eyes rolling back in his head. Blood rushed to his cheeks, between his legs. “You gotta say it like you  _ mean  _ it.”

Wrapping his fingers around Gavin’s thick wrist, Nines struggled not to moan. His knees were shaking. Gavin supported him more than his own legs did. God. Gavin was the worst thing to ever happen to him. He closed his eyes and hissed when Gavin’s other hand left his hip and moved to his waistband. So close. So fucking close. 

But of course Gavin paused there, his fingertips slipped beneath the waistband. His grip on Nines’s throat loosened just enough to let him suck in a quick lungful of air. 

“Think you can do that?” he asked, his voice like the purr of some big, predatory cat. 

Nines licked his dry lips. He looked in the mirror and saw them together. Gavin’s strong arms, his self-assured grin. The itch to smoke had disappeared. The work he’d done to his eyes was… largely overshadowed by the messy, vibrant blush staining his cheeks a rosy, embarrassed red. 

“Nines?” Gavin prompted. He rolled his hips forward, pressing his dick against Nines’s ass. “You gonna prove me wrong?”

He didn’t bother saying anything. Nines just covered Gavin’s hand with his own, holding it to his throat like a collar he knew he wanted to wear. Gavin let out a shaky huff of too-hot air and tightened his grip obediently.

“That’s what I thought,” he said, nuzzling Nines as he shoved his other hand firmly down Nines’s pants. 

Maybe Nines didn’t need to go out after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> <3 if you liked this please consider leaving a comment to let me know! check me out on twitter @tdcloud_writes for more dbh funtimes and if you wanna take a gander at my original work, check out tdcloudofficial.com! until next time!


End file.
